One Piece of Eden
by twonormalgirlsandaiportal
Summary: Al Mualim used the Apple one Altair, sending him to a different world never to return. Altair was a hopeless wreck, he was the only assassin in a world of Pirates and corrupt World Governments,the first and last. Or was he? was the treasurer One Piece actually a Piece of Eden?
1. Pro

_**My first fanfic and crossover. I don't care for flames as long as their nice and helpful. **_

_Kuro: get on with my story!_

_Author M.: I don't wanna! _

_Kuro: fine after this then get the first of mine done!_

_**Disclaimer: Author M. of twogirlsandaiportal does not own Assassin's Creed or One Piece.**_

_prologue_

_All Altair could do was fall. _

_He had confronted Al Mualim and had prepared to fight, but the grand master was a few steps ahead of him. Altair had walked in to a trap. Al Mualim used the Apple on the Assassin and it made him feel as though he was on fire. _

_The Grand Master didn't stop there, laughing he said, "Let us see the extent of the Apple's power shall we?" the pain was terrible, Altair could not compare it to anything else._

_Then the Apple flashed and he felt nothing. _

"_Hmm, we'll try something else as you still stand."_

_The Apple glowed gold and flashed again. Altair shelled his eyes. _

_Then there was nothing._

_End prologue~_

_**Again, please be supportive and if you must flame than please be nice about it T-T**_

_**Kuro: Now do my prologue!**_

_**R&R PLEASE! ^_^**_


	2. Ch 1: the East Blue

_**WHOOOOOOT! First chapter! I is happy.**_

_**Kuro; …**_

_**A.M.: what?**_

_**Kuro: YOU DIDN'T WRITE MY STORY OR TELL THEM WHO I AM!**_

_**A.M.: sorry -_-,**_

_**Disclaimer: Author M. of twogirlsandaiportal does not own assassin's creed or One Piece.**_

**Chapter I**

Altair awoke to the sound of waves and the smell of the sea. 'Were am I? Did he just through me off the tower? Di-did we lose? NO! Don't think like that! As long as I am alive, there is hope.'

He got up and looked around. He had thought he was on a ledge at Masyaf but in reality he was on a tall stone island. Altair looked down and finding the height only slightly dangerous for a Leap, he jumped. At the same time the stone blew apart.

'What in HELL was that?' Altair thought as he swam away to avoid falling rocks. He saw a small boat and climbed in it.

Inside the boat he steered it away from the still falling debris. He then saw a larger ship a ways away and was about to sail towards it if he had not heard a grown from the galley of the boat.

A man in strange clothing stepped out. "Ah, I fell asleep. Huh? Who are you?" the man asked. "It is rude to not address yourself first. My name is Altair Ibn La'Ahad, I am an Assassin." Altair said studying the man irritated that he was there. He's clothes were like nothing he had seen before. The man was wearing a waist line jacket, a shirt with barley any sleeves and pants made of some strange fabric. He also had a strange object on his face covering his eyes.

"My name's Johnny. Did you come to take my partner and I's life?" the man, Johnny, asked drawing a strange weapon. Altair knew that it was a sword but he had yet to see any like it.

Sighing Altair scratched his head, "No, if I was you would have never awoken. I did save us from the falling rocks from that explosion." Johnny was taken aback, "WHAT? Oh, I see, the pirates over there shot at us. I give them a piece of my mind! Can you look over my partner when we get there? He is a bit sick and I don't know what of."

Altair nodded and they sailed to the ship. It was a carnival with a ram figure head. The sail had a skull and cross bones with a straw hat on it.

He went to look in on the sick man and saw a man with the apparent signs of scurvy.

Altair sighed. He walked out ignoring the weird clothing this time, and jumped to the ship.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking over Yosaku?" Johnny asked.

"I know how to help him but you don't have any vegetables on your ship." Altair replied. He looked at deck around him and pointed to some barrels. "They might though."

But his words went to deaf ears as Johnny slashed the barrels and demanded the pirates come out.

He looked to the door that led to the ship's galley, a boy with a straw hat had stepped out and Johnny attacked him.

The boy jumped and avoided Johnny's sword. The sword cut the railing and made the boy mad. "Stop Breaking The Ship!" he said as he grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and flung him into the door. The man slid down and the door opened as Altair drew his own sword out to fight with if need be.

The next thing that happened was that Johnny knew the man that had stepped out of the door way.

"Big brother Zoro!" he said. Altair flinched at the word "brother" but no one seemed to notice. "Johnny? What are you doing here? Where is Yosaku?" the man asked. He had a white shirt, a green sash, black pants, and three earrings. Altair was questioning his sanity on the man's GREEN hair, but was interrupted when they needed help bringing Yosaku up on the deck.

With the sick man on the deck the entire pirate crew came to see him. Altair was surprised to see that the crew was only four strong. The pirate crews he was used to were at least twenty and that was the ones that staid close to the shore!

"He was fine a few days ago. But then he started to lose his teeth and his old wounds started to open up and he hacked up blood…" Johnny started to cry. Altair sighed (he seemed to be doing this a lot now) "he has scurvy. Do you have any fruit or something we could give him?" the pirates seemed to notice the white robed man for the first time.

The red headed woman was the first to speak. "Luffy, Usopp, go and get the limes and squeeze as much juice as you can from them as this your fault. As for you," she pointed to Johnny," you are both ideates! You should know about scurvy and had prepared for it!"

As the woman was yelling at the men Altair used his Eagle Vision to see if they were a threat to him and the partners. The pirates came up gold with a blue tinge. 'Well this is unexpected. I guess they have not killed yet.' He was once again pulled out of his thoughts by the crew. The boy with the straw hat was staring right at him.

"Who are you?" he asked. Altair hesitated, he did not like to give his name to people he did not know well and were outlaws. The rest of the crew looked at the Assassin and awaited the answer. He tensed and spoke. "I am Altair Ibn La'Ahad. I am an Assassin."

The crew tensed. The green haired man moved his hand slowly to his three swords, the red head backed away slowly, the brown skinned man with the absurdly long nose did the same but the boy with the hat stood up and walked to him. "I'm Luffy! I'm gonna become king of the Pirates! You are going to joined my crew!"

"what?"

"Really Luffy?"

"You can't decide for the man!"

"I thought that he was a part of their team."

Altair was surprised. He had never met someone like this boy, this Luffy. He seemed to glow gold even without his Eagle Vision. He was just like Al Mualim, but he was different. He did have the air of a leader but it was over shadowed by stupidity and childness that seemed forced. It was not that he was deceiving them it was that he was making up for something or someone.

"Ha ha ha! Hey, Zoro! Don't cha' think that it would be fun with an assassin on board?" the boy asked.

"Luffy, let the man decide for him self. You may be the captain but he is his own person," said the green haired swords man. But his words were on deaf ears.

As for Altair, he was at the moment trying to run from the black haired boy and not succeeding. "Please let me go."

"Not until you say yes!"

Altair sweetdroped. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who these people were, one had GREEN freaking hair, and now the captain (apparently) was clinging to him trying to make him join the crew he had. The crew was four people strong with a captain, a swordsman, a sharpshooter (apparently this is the same as an archer), and a cat burglar.

"Will you let me go?" he asked. "Maybe," the captain said. "I cannot go with you."

"why?"

"Because, I have people that are whating for me to help them."

"who?"

"My Brothers

"where?"

Altair was pissed. He really wanted to shut the boy up 'but the Creed.'

"Where are you from?"

He sighed. "I'm from Masyaf"

"NAMI! WHERE'S MASYAF?"

With Altair's ears ringing both of them walked to the cat bugler/ navigator.

"Luffy, masyaf doesn't exist unless it's in the Grand Line."

Altair stopped, "What? Just what sea are we in?"

"The East Blue. Why? What sea is Masyaf in?" asked the long nosed man.

Altair sat down. 'I really am in a new world. I need to get back. But… how?'

"Altair, we're going to the Grand Line. You can be with us till we reach your island." Luffy said with hope. He really liked the man in white.

"You won't find it. Miss Nami is right. It does not exist here."

TBC

_**A.M. done!**_

_**Kuro: now do my story!**_

_**A.M. fine, but I wana make it good**_

_**READ AND REVEW. \x0x/ **_


	3. Ch 2: New Master

_**Disclaimer: Author M. of twogirlsandaiportal does not own assassin's creed or One Piece.**_

_Author M: Whooo! New chapter! Thanks for the reviews and fallowing! Now on with the story._

_Last time_

"_You won't find it. Miss Nami is right. It does not exist here."_

Luffy looked at the Assassin with a disappointed face, "then how are you here? Did you make it up?"

Altair sat down with his hands on his head. He had to explain but how could he if even he did not understand it him self. He needed to think but he was so tired. "Altair? Altair! Why don't you go down to the boy's room and sleep some? It's getting late," said Nami.

Altair was vary happy to follow her suggestion and Zoro led him down to the room. He took out a blanket and handed it to him saying, "If one of us is not alive in the morning you will be next. Sleep on the couch; it takes too much time to put up a hammock."

Altair nodded and as Zoro left he fell asleep.

With Altair asleep the crew was back to the pair of bounty hunters. They had said that they knew were to get a good cook and was telling Nami the way to go. The rest were still talking about Altair.

"Luffy! Why did you ask an Assassin to join! Their scary!" screamed Usopp. He was the only one agenst it though. The rest of the crew had accepted the fact that their captain was stupid and would ask anyone to join as long as they were in a three foot vicinity around him.

Luffy laughed, "shishishishi! Come on Usopp! He doesn't have a place to go! I believe him when he says his from Masyaf, but I want to know is how he's from somewhere that doesn't exist!"

The green sword man sighed, "Usopp stop, you should know by now that when he wants some poor bastard to join we can't do anything about it. He is the captain. *yawn~*"

The brown skinned boy looked depressed.

The crew then turned in for the night leaving the captain on watch.

Altair awoke to the sound of snoring. He looked around and saw the boy's room on the _Going Mary _with two of the tree hammocks occupied. He watched a bit and then got up. He opened the hatch to the deck and stepped out. He climbed the mast to the crow's nest and found the ships view point.

Watching over the ship he looked to the bow to find the captain looking out to sea. Altair jumped down and walked to the ram's head on the ship.

"Captain Luffy?" he asked trying to gain the boy's attention. Luffy straitened up and turned his head. Once he saw Altair he jumped up and off the figure head, "Altair! Are you going to join my crew?"

The Master Assassin sighed. He had thought about it when he was resting and he was already used to running from the law. "Yes, Luffy," he knelt down and bowed his head,"I Altair, Master Assassin of the Brotherhood, pledge my allegiance to you, Captain Luffy of the Strawhat Pirates."

"Shishishi! Ok, you can stand now. Whooo! Now I have four crew members!" the Captain said as he raised his arms. Altair did he's first sweetdrop.

"So, what can you do?"

"I am an Assassin. I kill."

"Oh, what's the Brotherhood?"

Altair sighed again, this was going to be a long night.

When the sun final came up the captain ran off to wake the rest of the crew and tell them what he knew. Altair had told him everything about the Brotherhood and the Assassins, they did not exists here so there was no harm and he was Altair's new Master.

"So you're a pirate now?" said the green swordsman.

Altair chuckled, "Yes, I gave my life and allegiance to you- our captain and he accepted."

"Hey! Altair, they won't believe that you're from a different world!" wined the man in question.

Zoro sighed, he didn't trust the man (he _did_ say he was an assassin) he did have honor though which helped a little.

Altair sighed, "I doubt that any sane man would Captain." He had notice that the pirates were vary laid back. He thought that pirates were ruthless people that from time to time worked with the Templers. He had killed a few and wondered how he would fight along with these ones.

After a few hours they came to a ship, it looked like a fish. 'Well this is strange.'

"There it is, the _Baratie,_" said Johnny. He and Yosaku were then talking quietly to Zoro. Altair was tempted to listen in but had to pay attention to the Navy ship coming up on the starboard side.

"Um, captain there's a-. "the marine ship pulled up next to the pirates at an alarming speed and Altair did not have to finish.

"A MARINE SHIP! When did it get here?" asked the captain.

"don't tell me their going to attack!" Usopp was vary protective of his ship.

The two partners were hiding on the side trying to not be seen. "We're not pirates," said Johnny. "Look, there's someone on board," said Yosaku.

The captain of the ship came to view. He was in a pinstripe suit (Nami had explained the dress here)

And had brass knuckles built into his hand. "I am Lieutenant FullBody," said the man.

Altair switched to Eagle Vision and found him a nice crimson red. He moved to kill when Zoro stopped him, "Luffy will tell us to attack when he needs us to."

The man, FullBody, was talking again, "I haven't seen that flag before. Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy! And we just finished our flag yesterday!" said the young captain. The pair of bounty hunters burst out laughing.

Then Fullbody noticed them and insulted them. The pair jumped up and attacked the man. Five seconds later they were bloody and on the deck.

"Almost had him!" they said in unison.

"And just how many times did you 'almost had him'?" asked Nami as she picked up the posters they dropped and stared at one with revulsion. This didn't get by Altair but he decided to not mention it.

Altair just stayed out of it. He knew that if he tried to help he would kill the man and then they couldn't go to the ship in front of him. When the cannon fired he did panic a bit.

Then Luffy saved them by expanding his body and firing the cannon ball off, into the restaurant.

Unlike the bounty hunters and Usopp, Altair stood up and crossed his arms, "well that is unusual."

**TBC**

_Author M: done! R&R for extra!_

_Kuro: and read my story. Update soon! _


	4. Ch 3: The Cook

_**Disclaimer: Author M. of twogirlsandaiportal does not own assassin's creed or One Piece.**_

_Author M: since I was rushed with this I redid it._

_Chapter 3_

_Altair stood up and crossed his arms, "well that is unusual."_

The marine ship then left the pirates alone but a large grope of chefs came and dragged Luffy away. The crew did nothing to help him as it was his fault for destroying the roof.

Altair had stayed in his Eagle Vision to see if there was any danger and found nothing.

Then Nami started to sail to the restaurant. Then they filed in and ordered food, Altair had a reasonable portion of fish and veggies along with some wine that was not to strong but still had some kick to it.

As they were eating the waiter/ chef told them about their captain. Altair tuned him out as he watched another chef hit on a man's date and saw that the man was the marine that shot at them earlier. They were talking and the chef was making the marine look like a fool.

He was pulled out of this stance as his new Master sat on the stairs that were right there. "WHA? You guy's are eating while I work away? How mean!" he said as he tried to steal Usopp's food. He was about to take some of Altair's as well when a fork imbedded it self in between his fingers, "Sorry, but no one steals from me."

Then the chef that had been arguing with the marine can and yelled at Luffy to go back to work and then proceeded to hit on Nami. Altair paid little attention to him as he was more concerned about the shadow that was approaching. "Obstacles? Do you mean me Egg-Head?" asked the man in the really tall chef's hat and braded mustache that went straight out.

Then the two chefs started to fight which ended up as their table getting smashed and the food was thrown to the floor. Altair dodged the food as well as the rest of the crew with Usopp saving one plate. The chef then got up from the wreck and stocked off to the kitchen to prepare more food for the pirates as make up.

The crew was then put out side and Altair declined the food but asked for some water as he had eaten all of his. He was never one to turn down free food but he only ate what he needed.

As they were lounging about the blond haired chef came with the food and a desert of Nami that she had not ordered. They were then introduced formally and learned that his name was Sanji and he was the sue-chef. Altair was thank full for the water and drank it slowly as he watched Luffy come out and avoid the chef in a way that made the others laugh.

He was also looking out for the marines because the chef had done a number on the man in side for spilling the soup he had ordered and had destroyed the table.

He looked to the front of the ship to see a commotion on the marine ship. Getting up quietly Altair moved to the ship and climbed on. He switched to Eagle Vision and saw only red. All the marines were fighting one man. He was bloody and thin from lack of food. The man was red but he was also blue, this confused Altair as you should only be one of the two.

Going with the blue he pulled his hood over his eyes, he had it down on the ship, and used his hidden blade to kill some of the marines. He then pulled his sword out as they noticed his presence. When they were done one marine that was not as injured as the rest ran to tell the man still inside the restaurant.

The man that he was fighting with then fell on to the floor. His breath was labored and he had a small fever and was trying to get to the restaurant. He then looked to Altair with pleading eyes.

Altair sighed, he picked up the man and dragged him to the deck of the other ship. Once they were on the deck the man tried to stand for himself and walked in to an empty table. He asked for food but was thrown out for not having money.

Altair was gone before the man came out though, he was then on the second floor gaining the View Point of the ship, cursing that he had not done it before. He then saw Luffy, the cook, and the man he helped all on the lower deck talking about something.

The man then went to a new ship that came and Altair jumped down on the chef.

"Altair! Where were you? I found our cook! And you're standing on him."

Altair stood up and got off of Sanji. The blond chef stood up himself and glared at Altair. His hair covered part of his face and he light a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Then after he let it out he spoke, "DO YOU ALWAYS JUMP ON PEOPLE? Jeezz, I can't believe you people, one wants to forcibly make me join a pirate crew and the other jumps on me from the second story!"

Luffy laughed and walked back to the restaurant, with Sanji in tow. Altair grinned, he was enjoying this.

The man came back with a larger man on his shoulder suffering from lack of food and the ship they were from had large gashes on it, sinking it slowly.

The man then asked for food for his starving crew and the chef's were vary reluctant to give him anything. The head chef, Zeff, did give the poor bastard a bag full of food for 100 people but when he had it his personality changed 180 degrees. He demanded the ship and any one that was still on it would die.

Altair grit his teeth and walked to the crew. "What are we going to do? Luffy still can't leave without Zeff's permission."

"I will kick that Kreg guy's ass and then get Sanji to join us."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm good."

Then the man, Gin, was crying. He said that he didn't want this, that if 'that man' hadn't apered they would still be in the Grand Line.

Then someone said that "Hawk Eyes" was at the front. The crew dashed out and saw a man with eyes like someone stuck in their Eagle Vision. He flashed his own and saw gold with red lining.

The men stared at each other until Kreg shot at him. 'Hawk eyes' then swiped away the bullets with his sword and said, "do you really think that would work on me?"

Zoro tensed at the man's voice. He had a hand clenching the handle of one of his swords.

'This man may know if there is a Piece of Eden here in this world,' Altair thought.

Then Zoro attacked him.

TBC

Author M: I hope that this is better and you like it. I'm at my Dad's and so I shouldn't be too distracted. Thanks for the reviews and for everything. The next real chapter will come up on Friday so it will have the fishmen and stuff in it and I need ideas for Altair's fishman.

R&R PLEASE!

Baby: GOOOO!


	5. Ch 4: The boring stuff before the fight

_**Disclaimer: Author M. of twogirlsandaiportal does not own assassin's creed or One Piece.**_

_Author M.: If I did I would make it so that you can swim after a 30 foot dive._

_Altair: that's vary painful to do_

_Kuro: yah, so is fighting Zoro._

_A.M: thank you HemisfierPark for coming up with the idea for the fish man!_

_LT_

_Then Zoro attacked him._

_Chapter 4_

The fight between Zoro and Hawk eyes was terrible and every one could see how one sided it was. When he was stabbed in the chest and didn't back away was when Altair started to worry. 'Is he stupid?' Altair thought, 'Even if I was stabbed and did not want to back down I would still pull away to try again, like I have done!'

Luffy stopped him when at the end Zoro lost his two swords in his hands and sheathed the third. "it's not over," he said calmly. Zoro then turned and stretched out his arms, saying that a true swordsman never has a scar on his back. Hawk Eyes smirked and drew his true blade and cut Zoro down.

With that Altair knew the fight was over. And he did not like the black blade welding man, but he needed to see if he knew if the world had a Piece of Eden. He rushed at him after Zoro fell into the water with the bounty hunters pulling him up. Altair let his hidden blade out and did a thrust with his arm.

Hawk Eyes pared it with his sword. Then the two got close with Altair still using his hidden blade. Ignoring his captain and the other on lookers Altair spoke, "You, do you know of the Brotherhood? Is there a Piece of Eden here?"

The man forced him away and nodded only so Altair could see. Then rushed at him, they were then close again and he whispered, "Logetown should hold all the answers Brother, safety and peace."

They lowered their weapons and Altair put his hand on Mihawk's shoulder, "Safety and peace." Altair walked back and Zoro awoke. With tears in his eyes he raised his only sword and promised to never fail again to Luffy. Mihawk smiled, and announced that Zoro should seek him on the grand line.

With that he left, the only Brother Altair knew of in the entire world. "Why did he let you walk away?" Luffy asked as they were loading the bounty hunters boat to chase after Nami who used Zoro and Mihawk's fight to vanish with theirs. Altair looked at Luffy, "He is my Brother. And he has chosen his apprentice, though the training here is different than from where I'm from."

"YOU'RE RELATED TO 'HAWK EYES' MIHAWK?" the bounty hunters screeched. Altair sighed, "No, he is an Assassin. The Brotherhood does exist here, but it might just be him. The marks on his sword confirmed to me that he is one of us, one of the Brotherhood. Also if he was just as you said, a killing machine, only he and I would be alive right now and him better off than me. He staid to the Creed and even chose an apprentice."

"Who is the apprentice?" Sanji asked as he put the last of the small food supplies on the deck of the small ship. "Zoro, he has potential. All he needs is to be stronger; when we chose an apprentice like that it is our last one, the one that to be an Assassin their first kill is us, their Mentor."

"That's not good." He said as he got ready to fight. The men on Kreg's ship were now resorted and fight or flight worthy. Mihawk only added to the fight part as he finished off their ship with an upper cut of his sword. He was demonstrating to Altair the benefits of this world that seemed to defy human limitations. Altair smirked as he knew that his Brother was very cunning, making him want to become stronger to, so as to do the same.

Then Usopp, Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, and Altair all climbed into the bounty hunters boat and sailed after Nami.

After several hours at sea, the band of misfits came across an island, and the _Marry._ They needed to get a message to Luffy. So Zoro and Usopp through Yosaku overboard to swim back to them. Altair did not think that it would turn out well for the man. As they came closer to the island Zoro aid they should sail straight to Arlong, and Altair agreed. "Um, Altair could you get the… um.. Ointment from inside the galley? For Zoro?" asked Usopp.

Altair immediately knew something was up, but he did go in the galley none the less. After that he heard a loud thunk and some yelling from outside. "Usopp? Zoro! Is there an enemy?" he asked while banging on the door. "No, they just tied me to the outside of the galley," Zoro responded. Altair stopped pounding and sat down. All he could do now was wait till someone released Zoro so he could open the door.

Altair couldn't hear much from inside except for Zoro. "Crap, Altair they left."

"What do you mean?" Zoro said nothing. Then the door opened to revel a man, with fish like fetchers. "ah! So there was another one. Good thing I checked." He then pulled Altair up to his feet and dragged him and Zoro to Arlong park.

To say Altair as amused would get me killed. He was no were near amused, he was downright pissed. He was tied back to back with Zoro and facing the ocean as Zoro was much more talkative than him in this situation.

Altair did use this to his advantage though, he used his Eagle Vision to see which one he had to kill to get to the boss the fastest. The fishmen had left the assassin with his hidden blade, taking the rest of his weapons along with Zoro's sword to a closet. He could free the two now but he knew from experience that he needed to see what the connection to Nami was. He found out when Nami came out from the building. "I'm sick of that stupid theory of yours Arlong." Nami was warring a tank top and now they could see a tattoo that was Arlong's Jolly Roger. 'But she is still blue, must not really want to be here.'

As Altair got ready to free himself and Zoro, the green haired man launched the two into the water behind him, and in front of Altair. Nami jumped in and fished (NOT A PUN!) them out. Before the fish men had time to question her, a lower fishman came saying that a villager had a sword.

The higher ups (Arlong and his henchmen) then walked out. The lower fishes through Zoro and Altair into a closet to deal with later. The same closet that held their stuff. "Ah, are they forget full or stupid?" asked Zoro.

Altair and Zoro then broke free and dispatched the fish out side. After words they meet Hachi and were given a ride back to the village. Zoro then heard that Usopp had gotten captured and went to free him. In the completely wrong way he was heading for, as Altair went back to the park with the same in mind.

Once he got there he saw Nami 'stab' Usopp and push him in the water. Altair knew he was alive and met him on a part of the shore that was out of Arlong Park. "We have to tell the others."

They ran out and down the road in the directed Zoro had gone. Usopp stopped as he was hit in the face by a foot and Altair jumped over the sword handle that almost hit him.

"USOPP! DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU?" yelled Luffy. Altair was tired from all this yelling and what-not, could these people just shut up? After Usopp told them that Nami had helped them, a new girl appeared and said that she was Nami's sister.

She said that she would tell them Nami's past if they would leave. Luffy stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't you want to know about Nami?"

"No, that's for her and her alone to tell me."

As Luffy began to walk away so did Altair. "Where are you going?" asked Sanji, the new cook.

"With him, you guys are too loud."

With that Altair and Luffy left in silence. They came to the village Nami called home and witnessed the villagers getting ready to fight. Nami tried to stop them but their will to be free was to strong and they left for Arlong Park.

Nami slumped to the ground and started to stab her shoulder with Arlong's mark, repeating the fish's name. Luffy got up and stopped her, giving her his hat and telling the others (Usopp, Zoro and Sanji had come sometime before) to go with him.

They arrived in s straight line, ordered from left to right was Zoro, Altair, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp.

Luffy then punched the door into the park down. "Which one of you is Arlong?"

TBC (In ABOUT an hour if my mom shuts her face)

AM: DONE! The next will have Altair's fight and the party. I know not much detail but we've all read the real story, and if you haven't then you should

R&R NOW!


	6. Ch 5: FIGHT!

**DISCLAMER: Author M of twonormalgirlsandaiportal does NOT own Assassin's Creed OR One Piece**

AM: if I did the world would blow up.

(LAST TIME ON ONE PIECE OF EDEN)

_Luffy then punched the door into the park down. "Which one of you is Arlong?"_

Chapter 5

Altair stood in front of Zoro. He watched as Luffy dispatched two fish quickly. Then walked forward with the others, san Usopp. "You can have them all!" he said from his cover. "How _thought_ _full" _said Zoro.

Hachi then called forth a large beast that looked to Altair like a cow. It looked to its targets and then got scared; Altair wondered what had happened to it. "Momoo, you can leave. But do you really want to?" asked Arlong. The cow (after hearing the name Altair was sure it was a cow) then charged at them.

Luffy just stuck his feet into the ground and twisted around, then he grabbed the cow (or was it bull?) by the horns and shouted, " gumu gumu no- PINEWHILE!"

The cow came out of the water and hit all the fish, except the ones smart enough to duck (Altair had done the sam as to avoid the cow). "Luffy, that could have hit us to," Altair said as he sweetdroped. The swordsman and cook were not as calm about it.

With the lower minions out of the way, the only fish left on shore were Arlong, Hachi, and three others. The other three were a sting ray, a sea horse (AN: I think?) and a fish that was blind. The blind fish had a long stem with a ball on his head and a large mouth.

Hachi spewed black ink that hit Luffy dead on as the others avoided. Then he tried to crush him with a piece of ruble. Sanji stopped him with a quick upper kick.

Hachi then dodged the foot as it came down. The sting ray was interested in Sanji then and fought him. Zoro fought Hachi and Altair was going to fight the sea horse until Usopp tried and failed to free Luffy casing him to hit the fish.

That left him the option of the strange fish or Arlong. He knew that it would be best to get rid of the underlings first before attacking the main from experience. As he got ready to run at the fish, the sting ray kicked him in to a building. The room he was in was small and dark. So dark that he decided to switch to Eagle Vision to see.

The room was empty except a glowing orb that was in the middle. Altair gasped slightly as it reminded him of the Apple. But, if it was the Apple, could he then be sent home? Altair reached for the orb when he heard breathing. Then in a flash of red, the strange fish was then acuminated by the orb and Altair could see that it was the bulb on his head!

"Nernerner! My name is Hemisfier (AN: yah, I couldn't think of a name)" the strange fish said, "I know what you want, I know of others that are the same. They want it to rule like the dragons. If I can fool you I can fool them as well, the World Government will fall and the Arlong Fish Men Pirates will rule!"

Altair was taken aback. The only ones that knew of the Apple besides the Assassins are Templar's. 'Grate, they're here to. I thought I would have a vacation from them. I wonder who they have control over?'

The fish took out a sword and proceeded to attack. "BLIND EYE ATTACK!" he yelled. The fish slashed at Altair face in an attempt to blind him but he easily dodged. Altair silently came to the fishes back and tried stab the fish but was parried by the blind thing. "Nice try but in the dark we are both blind. You will not win this one."

Altair frowned, he was not blind in the dark but the fish was very good at predicting his movements. He was going to have to try something new then. He pushed away and stopped moving, slowing his breath down till only that he could hear it. "WHAT? WERE DID YOU GO?" the fish screamed. Altair could see in the light, or lack of, and watched as the fish searched using only his hearing. Altair then jumped silently to a shelf and picked up a stone. He tossed it below him and watched the fish come to him.

"Found you." The fish struck the wall with his sword and was baffled. Altair jumped down from his perch and stabbed the fish's back. _CL-SNAP!_ The sword BROKE. "Wha-?" the fish threw his hand back and raped it around Altairs neck. "Nernerner. I have _steel_ back armor in my back."

"Steel? Must be new. And painful." The fish giggled, "It was, which is why I only have it on my back and neck. Now," he pulled his face in close," how to kil-GACK!"

Altair stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. "Heh, must not have it near your vitals." He attempted to pull it out but it broke like his sword.

"Damn it! Now fish before you die, tell me. Are there truly Templar's here? Are they still after the Apple?"

*Cough*" y-yes, they s-seek the-"*Hack*" the Apple. But th-there. There are other things a-as well."

"And what is that?"

"P-Pluton," the fish grabbed his arm," P-please, do not let them win. I-I cannot let them. Promise me, Assassin."

"I do not make promises with trash." Altair spat. The hand grew titer.

"IDO NOT CARE ASSASSIN! Promise me you will stay within the C-creed and help my family, they have done nothing, the place where I was born was destroyed by them. The whole island gone! Unlike most of my brothers I was not born on Fish Man Island.

I do have family there, as I did on my Birth Island. I am one of two survivors but the other is hunted for what she knows on the Pluton. Help her. That is all I ask!"

Altair looked at the fish before him. He got hold of his hand, "yes, though it will not be for you, I will help you family and the girl. Now rest in peace, it did not have to end like this."

The fish smiled and took something out of his shirt, "no, I deserve this, thank you." With that the fish man passed and let go of Altair and dropped the item. He picked it up and examined it. It was a locket in the shape of a rose. He opened it and found a picture and the Assassins symbol. The picture was that of the fish and a woman with a baby with a tail.

'A deserter,' Altair looked down at the fish," Brother, I will do as you wish. I may want to leave for my home but you have given me a second task. I will complete it, Hemisfer."

Altair walked out of the hole in the wall of the dark room and let his eyes adjust, until he felt some thing his him. *GACK* he coughed up some blood. 'What the Hell was that?' "See? Only a hand full of water and he is on his knees before me."

Altair looked up. Arlong was standing right in front of him. He picked him up, "Now, what are you going to do?" Altair tried to move his arm but was thrown into the wall. Out of the sharks grasp he could see Sanji and Zoro panting and bloody. Arlong got another hand full of water and _tossed_ it at the three. It felt like an arrow from point blank! Altair was not the only one to cough up blood this time as Sanji and Zoro also got hit.

"ARLONG!" Altair tilted his head to see just who had yelled. Nami was at the gate, with Luffy's hat on. "ah, Nami! What are you here for?"

"I'm here to kill you!"

"HA! JUST WHO ARE YOU GOING TO KILL? How many times in the past have you tried to kill me? Ether by poison, assassination, or just running at me. But did it ever work? Now Nami I'll give you a choice, be my Namaka and I'll spare the villagers, but these trash I have to kill. Now Nami who's crew do you chose? Mine or theirs?" he pointed at Altair and the others.

"Sorry every one. But will you die with me?" she asked. Just then a gasser of water came from outside the park. "Hey Ero-Cook, what did you mean that Luffy was half okay?" Zoro asked. "If we want him to live I need to get down there! Can you keep him entertained for awhile?"

"I can go about 30 seconds, Altair?"

"I still have my dagger and knifes left."

"That's long enough!" Sanji said as he jumped into the sea.

"What happened while I was preoccupied?" Altair asked. Zoro picked up the swords that belonged to the bounty hunters. "Luffy got through in the sea."

Altair pulled out his dagger, and Zoro put his white katana in his mouth.

They both attacked and were through back. Zoro got up first but was grabbed by the neck and hosted up. Arlong then ripped off his bandages and reveled his now bleeding scar.

Altair rushed at him as he raised his hand to finish Zoro off for good. An egg came out of nowhere and cased Altair to glance back seeing Usopp. Arlong saw him and shot his hand out for the Assassins neck and Altair dodged. But he too was caught by his neck.

The octopus fish man then jumped into the sea after Sanji. Altair quickly threw a blunt knife at him and had it hit his neck, knocking him out and having him fall in the water.

"Hachi!" Arlong shouted.

**WOW slow to update. Well here have a chapter. The weather here is like the Grand Line but worse. I have no inspiration so review even if you are a guest, it still helps **


	7. Ch 7: PARTY ROCK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or One Piece**

**AM if I did you would all hate me and this would be cannon.**

_Last Time_

_The octopus fish man then jumped into the sea after Sanji. Altair quickly threw a blunt knife at him and had it hit his neck, knocking him out and having him fall in the water._

"_Hachi!" Arlong shouted_

To say Arlong was amused was to kill yourself. Altair was pretty sure that he himself was close to death as he had experienced it before. But this death was a _lot_ more painful.

"Ow, this can't be good."

But Arlong wasn't done with either of them, he still had Zoro and Altair in his hands.

Until, "I'm FREE! HAHAHAHA!"

"Finally"

"If I was late like this, my master would kill me. And he did once!"

"Zoro! Altair!" Luffy said as he reached his hands around their waists.

"Oh god, have mercy on us"

"He can't really think that this is a good idea?"

"SWICH!"

Altair awoke in a room with his wounds bandaged up, and a blanket over him. The sounds of a festival were heard outside. Altair sat up slowly and tried to remember what had happened to him.

_Flash back~_

_Altair hit the water, and didn't come up. "DAMN IT! A NOTHER HAMMER!" Zoro shouted and dove for the sinking assassin. As they came up and fell onto a deck Altair was barely awake and slipping fast. His wounds and the hit of the sea water were almost too much, and he could not swim. _

_As Luffy fought Arlong, Zoro and Altair rested on the deck. By the time Luffy was done and they were beating up the marines Altair had slipped all the way to unconciseness and had to be carried to the doctor's._

_End flash back~_

"Ow. I best not run for a few days." Altair was dressed and walking slowly to the door when it opened suddenly and hit him in the head.

"ALTAIR! Are you up yet?!" Luffy said loudly as he walked in. he saw the Assassin on the floor with a large bump on his head. "Damn it Luffy!" he said glaring at the Strawhat captain. The boy shrank a little and looked scared of the older man, but it soon left him as he grabbed Altair's hand and ran out of the room to the party, dragging him behind.

"Luffy! Stop, your making my wounds re-open!"Altair shouted as he tried to get the boy to slow down. Only to fall again when he did stop, for some meat of course.

Altair got as far away from the rubber man as he could then. He saw Sanji and Zoro near an alley way and climbed the wall beside them. He stayed out of Luffy sight for the rest of the night.

Altair sighed. It had been two days since he had woken in the doctor's home. He had slept through a whole day! His wounds were more or less healed. His weapons, however… the Master Assassin sighed again. His faith full weaponry was beyond repair and he was useless to the band of misfits till he got some new ones.

He sat in the Crows Nest, awaiting the rest of the crew with supplies. Over the two days of calm they had, Altair got to know the crew better.

Luffy, the captain, was childish and plain stupid, most of the time. He seemed to think more of his stomach than his crew, but he was a good captain. He stuck to his morals and did worry when he needed to. He had faith in them to be able to take care of them self's that he wouldn't need to help in most situations.

Zoro, the First Mate, was fairly levelheaded. He slept, ate, and trained most of the time. The only time he did anything different was if he was fighting someone (Sanji) or was needed to do the job of a first mate.

Nami, the Navigator, was greedy. She did not have much physical strength but did a good job of defending herself. She used a bo-staff and, if given to use, one of these 'guns' he keeps hearing about. She scares easily and jumps to conclusion to soon.

Usopp, the sharp shooter, was much like Nami but he used a silling shot as his weapon of choice.

And Sanji, the cook. He was a pervert, but much more dignified (can they be dignified?) than the ones he knew and killed. He has a strange dance that he does when he sees a woman but he is a good man besides all that.

The crew and most of the village came with supplies and stoked the ship to over flowing. The only one not there was Nami. "where's Nami?" Altair finaly asked," is she even coming?"

This got the crew into a panic attack.

And as they were yelling Altair saw the red head in question on the hill right in front of the ship. "SET THE SAIL!"

"Nami!"

Altair and Zoro got to work right away, as the others continued to argue. Nami then twisted and turned threw the crowd, avoiding every one that tried to cache her. She jumped as she got to the end of the dock and landed right on the ship. She lifted her shirt (Altair blushed a bit) and out came all the villagers wallets! "BY!" she said to the villagers who yelled at her. She just smiled and waved. The rest of the crew joined her and watched the island get smaller and dimmer as they sailed away.

A few hours later the crew were in a small storm. Nami had gathered the others into the galley and was talking about their next stop before the Grand Line. "There's only one island left before the Grand Line."

"The Island of Beginning and End," supplied the swordsman.

"The Last Resting place of the Pirate King," the cook commented.

"Loge Town," Luffy finished.

Author M, I should go to my dad's more often. I actually got this done when I was there. Ah and my Xbox was not working T.T I was playing some new games and it, it died! I think I broke it! Next time I'm here I will fix it but I'm only there ever other weekend and sometimes not even that. TT^^^TT

Thanks to you all for reviewing

(_ _)


	8. Ch 8: Loge Town

**Disclaimer: Author M does not own Assassin's Creed or One Piece**

**AM: YAH! So go away ya fraking lawer-sharks!**

_Last time~3_

_A few hours later the crew were in a small storm. Nami had gathered the others into the galley and was talking about their next stop before the Grand Line. "There's only one island left before the Grand Line."_

"_The Island of Beginning and End," supplied the swordsman._

"_The Last Resting place of the Pirate King," the cook commented._

"_Loge Town," Luffy finished._

As soon as they docked the crew went in different directions.

Altair jumped to a roof, finding it strange that there was no one else up there. Using his Eagle Vision he found a black smith. He free ran to the shop, only a few blocks away from the execution plat form. He entered the smithery to the sound of metal clashing ageist metal. He looked around to see the finished creations on the walls. One sword handle caught his attached; it had a cross that was hand painted red.

Altair pulled the sword down and inspected it further; it looked fine, but was poorly made. In a fight this sword would brake on the first parry!

"I see that you like my work," said a voice behind Altair. Altair suppressed the urge to jump. "I am sad to say that I am not, it is not made well. I was hoping for a decent black smith to repair my weaponry, but it seems that you are not him." With that Altair turned to leave. But he stopped as the smith did something strange. He laughed.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have a good head on your shoulders young man. Yah that sword is a piece of crap. It represents its welder. Now look at that one in the barrel next to you and tell me about it."

Altair did and saw a rusted, chipped old sword. He lifted it carefully, as not to damage it further. Looking it over he saw that it was a well made sword. It was worse for were true, but it was beautiful none the less. This sword had seen many battles and lots of blood. Altair ran his finger over the blade, he felt it prick his finger. He smiled; noting the small, simple design of the Creed.

"I would say that this blade is one of the best that I have ever held. It could even still be of use to someone."

The black smith nodded," It is. I use that blade and the other as a test to people to find out if they really deserve my work. And you definitely do. Now let me see what you have."

Altair pulled out his broken blades, causing the smith to yelp," Just _what_ have you been doing to them?!"

Altair just shrugged. The smith muttered something and looked the pieces over. He then gathered the pieces and threw them in a scrap bucket. "I can't fix them. But I can give you some new ones."

The smith went to the back and Altair could hear grunting and moving of metal. Soon enough he was back with and old box and a sword like Zoro's. "I saved my master pieces for a fellow like yourself."

He opened the box to show a Hidden Blade and some others that looked as if they attached to it as well. One was a hook! "This should do for ya! Now then, let me hook it up." After the smith had the blades (yes two) ready Altair put them on. He tested them out, getting used to the different blades. He was examining the stone blades when the smith spoke again.

"Those are made of sea stone, the only thing that renders a Devil Fruit user powerless besides the sea its self! Hard as diamond and twice as sharp, I tell you that those are the best stone daggers you will ever find. Now on to the sword."

Altair looked over at the man. And the black sheathed Katana in front of him.

"It has no name, but it's one of the best in my shop, the only ones better are already named and owned. Their only here for looks any way."

The sword was like its sheath, black. The blade radiated power and seemed to hum in his hands, Altair knew it was _alive_.

The smith looked outside," looks like rain."

Altair re-sheathed the black blade and looked as well," Yes, I have to find my crew."

"Crew? Are you a Pirate?" Altair nodded readying for his reaction. The smith just sighed," Of course the only man who has a decent head is a pirate! Well I know that you are a good man son, you can still take them."

Altair nodded," How much?"

"Their free for a man that can see their potential like you. I know that you will put them to good use."

Altair nodded and left.

Altair was again on the roofs. He saw Luffy get pined on the plat form and Zoro and Sanji try to save him. "ZORO, NAMI, SANJI, USOPP, ALTAIR! Sorry, but I'm dead," Luffy said with a huge grin.

'No, your not!'Altair drew his new sword in hopes of slicing the weirdo looking man. As he swung a bolt of blue lighting struck the plat form, it burned to the ground and left Luffy unharmed.

"Thanks Alty!" said the captain.

Altair just shook his head and started to run.

They dashed to the ship, leaving Zoro for a moment to deal with a marine. When they encountered the Loga user Smoker, Altair immediately tried to kill him but only managed to scratch him as he moved out of the way. "Go! I'll make sure that he does not fallow!" Altair said. The other two saw that he could hurt the captain and nodded.

Altair then tried the kill the captain, but he was wary of the Assassin now. It was until Dragon (Altair doesn't know who he is though) came and stopped the two by blowing them in different directions. Altair landed a few blocks away from the Merry. He quickly recovered and ran the rest of the way, expertly dodging all the people.

Once every one was aboard Altair saw Dragon again on a rooftop, he waved and a large gust of wind blew the crew away.

And into a larger storm.

**AM: yah I'm trying to keep it all in order. Still not much going no **

**NEXT TIME: TO THE GRAND LINE!**

**My Xbox is broke and I need a new or repaired DVD reader T^T I have no life!**

_**READ**_** and Review **


End file.
